


come along with me, to a town beside the sea

by softkats



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Nook Eating, also colour swap, and a modicum of suavity beneath the gooberishness, bloodswap, etc et al, he doesn't really act much different than john, john strider???, karkat being a sassy bitch, other than the hilarious pet names, tentabulge sex, tyrian!karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkats/pseuds/softkats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry, sir. I cannot acquiesce to your request.” John rolls his eyes and thinks of Vriska Serket and her band of pirates assaulting Tavros Nitram’s fleet. Then he thinks of Karkat in the gown Barbossa forced onto Elizabeth Swan and wow, he really needs to get into Karkat’s rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come along with me, to a town beside the sea

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing based off of [panicismyrain](http://panicismyrain.tumblr.com/)'s gorgeous [artwork](http://panicismyrain.tumblr.com/post/40989130887/somebody-wrote-me-a-thing-for-this-its-right-here). which is based of of [chicksdigthekarkat](http://chicksdigthekarkat.tumblr.com/)'s tyrian karkat and [sexbert](http://sexbert.tumblr.com/)'s colour swapped john, and their respective [roleplay](http://compassionategentry.tumblr.com/) [blogs](http://eviternalbelligerent.tumblr.com/). crossposted from my [tumblr](http://softkats.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> title from [Island Song - Ashley Eriksson](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJczYn2dvm4).
> 
> there is a very high possibility that I'll flesh this out into an actual thing with multiple parts but I probably wouldn't hold your breath.

“I apologize, Mr. Strider, but you have to wait for an appointment. The Imperial Heir is very busy.” John takes a moment to assess the damage that he might incur from attempting to storm by the large, intimidating guards standing watch at the entrance to Karkat’s quarters. On a normal day he would attempt to bypass them. However, Karkat seems to have upgraded his guards to uncharacteristically burly psionics. Only the best for the next-in-line for the throne, he supposes. 

“Like fuck he’s too busy for me. Let’s try this again, sugar. Call him and tell him that a particularly dashing visitor is here to see him.” The secretary blanches and then flushes at the pet name, pulling a face. John would laugh in triumph, but he’s more interested in getting into Karkat’s boudoir to fuck up his chances. 

“I’m sorry, sir. I cannot acquiesce to your request.” John rolls his eyes and thinks of Vriska Serket and her band of pirates assaulting Tavros Nitram’s fleet. Then he thinks of Karkat in the gown Barbossa forced onto Elizabeth Swan and wow, he really needs to get into Karkat’s rooms. 

“I don’t know how long you’ve been around, dude, but you should probably think back to horror stories of the last time you cock smokers refused Karkat Vantas’ matesprit access to his private quarters.” John is starting to get impatient. He taps his boot against the marble flooring and crosses his arms over his crimson jacket. “You might want to make the fucking call.” The secretary hesitates, caught between a rock and a hard place. Either route he chooses could very possibly result in his termination. He checks a few things on his touch screen and, with shaking fingers, calls through to Karkat’s personal line. 

John can hear Karkat snap on the other end. It makes him grin, digging his enamel monoliths into his bottom lip in his giddiness. He responds to the news of John’s arrival with a “let the fucker in,” at which point John pushes off the surface of the front desk and swans past the guards at the door. 

“This castle living is swanky as hell and all, but getting in for a little hanky panky is almost too much effort to bother,” John states as he walks into Karkat’s respiteblock, collapsing on one of the overstuffed couches. Karkat is still sitting on the edge of his salt water swimming area, shaking the excess water out of his hair. 

“Shut the fuck up, nook sneeze. You’re lucky I was even around to answer the goddamn telephone.” John peeks over the edge of the couch to watch Karkat stand up, already tight clothing clinging in the best of ways. The swimming enclosure is attached to a fancy secret tunnel that Karkat takes to visit his lusus, whose name has too many clicky consonants and purring vowels for John to pronounce. 

“Visiting Crabdad?” John asks as Karkat heads for the bathroom, abrasive voice echoing off of slate and granite as he flips the shower on. 

“As per usual.” 

“It’s not his fault he’s a giant underwater creature who is decidedly averse to light and also capable of ending all life on the planet. You wouldn’t go see him every day if you didn’t love him!” John can hear Karkat’s grumbling, but can’t actually pick out the words. The shower turns off and Karkat pads out of bathroom with a towel in his hand, free of sea salt and mostly dry despite the water his webbed feet left in his wake. He immediately crawls into John’s lap, who grips Karkat’s hips and pulls him against his chest. 

“Mm, you’re damp,” John murmurs, kissing the fuchsia freckles on Karkat’s shoulders and licking tiny drops of water from salty skin. 

“No fucking kidding. Who is this guy, somebody give him a grandiose fucking reward for noticing that someone who just got out of the goddamn ablution trap is wet. What a golden intelligence in a world of mediocre minds, I fucking tell you.” John catches his teeth in the mesh by one of Karkat’s rib gills, snapping it against his skin and grinning at the gasp that puffs out of Karkat’s plump mouth. 

“Can the prize be your supple body, stretched out in a sexy, sexy tableau?” Karkat makes an unimpressed noise and kisses the corner of John’s mouth. 

“Sometimes I’m not sure if I find you irresistible or if I want to punch you in the asshole until you’re vomiting on my knuckles.”

“If that’s not the sexiest dirty talk I’ve ever heard I’ll eat my shoes. Anal fisting seems to be your bulletproof kink, Crabkat.” 

“If that’s a fish pun I’m going to shit a rage snake down your throat.”

“And the sexy just keeps on coming.” He doesn’t mention that it would be a crustacean pun if anything. He also doesn’t mention that it’s more of a commentary on Karkat’s attitude. As much as he loves this screaming douche, Karkat isn’t afraid of kicking him out on his ass, and John came to get laid and maybe snuggle a little before Karkat’s next big meeting. 

“I’m a paragon of eroticism, what can I say?” 

“I know, it drives me fucking nuts.” John traces the top half of the symbol on Karkat’s chest before walking his fingers down his muscled back, gripping his A+ fantastic ass through half-and-half coloured shorts. 

“So that’s what you came for, then.” The tone of his voice offsets his accusatory words, heavy with a sudden tidal wave of lust. He presses his ass back into John’s hands and kisses the column of his neck. Sometimes John wants to get into his brain to see how he ticks, play his neurons like a harp and watch them fire. Other times John thinks with his penis, and when lip piercings that are still cool from the sea brush over the pulse in his neck, all cognition goes from his brain to his dick. 

Karkat grips his shoulders when they kiss, one of John’s hands (as ever) on Karkat’s choice booty and the other gripping the nape of his neck. He wonders about Karkat’s neck, and how it’s such a vulnerable place. He wonders if Karkat lets him touch his neck because he’s human or if it’s because Karkat trusts him on a deep, profound level. Karkat rolls his hips down and all of those thoughts go flying out the window again while John tastes the saltiness of Karkat’s mouth. 

John is divested of his clothing in record time. Karkat is a little harder to undress, what with wearing wet spandex everything. John peels him out of his obnoxiously sexy outfit, leaving the stupid arm bands because he does not have the patience nor the will to try and wrestle those things off. He tips Karkat backwards on the couch, spreading freckled thighs and dipping his head to press his mouth to the pink, dripping opening beneath his bone bulge. 

Sometimes the noises Karkat makes are fucking ethereal. Other times they just make him throb, and after nearly two weeks of celibacy forced by meetings and the general heir-y lifestyle John is about to burst. He pulls away and wipes pink Karkat juice off his chin the moment his bulge releases. John grins and Karkat snarls and bites his bottom lip as John teases his nook open with the head of his dick. He presses inside and Karkat shakes in his arms and ensures to counter it with equally shaky demands that John has no problem adhering to. 

The sex is unbelievable, as per usual. Karkat yowls like a mammal in heat, as per usual, and makes a bloody, stinging mess of John’s back, as per usual. They barely manage to make the bucket in time, and despite John’s quick movements, there’s still a tyrian stain on the couch cushion. Before they hit the shower, John flips the cushion over to the clean side while Karkat laughs and calls him a thick headed idiot in the most tender voice Karkat retains in his arsenal, which is pretty fucking tender, if you ask John.

The shower is quick and they end up on the heated concupiscent couch that Karkat had ordered after John tried to sleep in the recooperacoon with Karkat and ended up getting obnoxiously sick from the sleeping drugs and a full body rash. 

For as much as Karkat is all harsh orders and structure and lean swimmer’s muscles, he is impossibly nice to cuddle. He goes boneless and grins after he’s been sufficiently fucked and John takes advantage of the cool press of his embrace. 

At least until Karkat realizes he’s about to be late for his meeting. In which case John gets tossed to the floor when Karkat jumps up to dress and berate him for distracting him. 

At least John gets a furious kiss before Karkat sprints out the door.


End file.
